1. Technical Field
Various implementations of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to resistance memory device and apparatus, a fabrication method thereof, an operation method thereof, and a system having the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses need semiconductor devices with ultra-high integration, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power, and thus various attempts to memory devices which may replace dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) or flash memories have been widely made.
Resistance memory devices have received attentions as next-generation memory devices, and are devices which store data by selecting a cell through an access device, and changing a resistance state of a data storage unit electrically connected to the selected cell. That is, the resistance memory devices use a resistance variable material of which a resistance is sharply changed according to an applied voltage to switch at least two different resistance states. There are typically phase-change RAMs (PCRAMs), resistance RAMs (ReRAMs), or magentoresistive RAMs (MRAMs) as the resistance memory devices.
The resistance memory devices employ a diode or a transistor as an access device. In recent years, various attempts of promoting high integration using a three-dimensional (3D) structure transistor or promoting low power with the high integration by introducing a horizontal channel transistor have been made.
As described above, the resistance memory devices may be variously used as next-generation devices, and there is a need for methods for fabricating and driving the resistance memory devices more efficiently.